Vacio Lunar
by Hotaru Floja Tenouh
Summary: en el frío lugar donde me encuentro suena el eco de mi voz, miro para todos lados lo único que encuentro es esta espesa neblina que me envuelve y no me deja ver nada, se siente un ambiente lúgubre y triste, comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado, observo que me encuentro sola... poco a poco comienza a faltarme el aire... siento como me va invadiendo el pánico, caigo de rodillas


-¿Qué sucede-

en el frío lugar donde me encuentro suena el eco de mi voz, miro para todos lados lo único que encuentro es esta espesa neblina que me envuelve y no me deja ver nada, se siente un ambiente lúgubre y triste, comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado, observo que me encuentro sola... poco a poco comienza a faltarme el aire... siento como me va invadiendo el pánico, caigo de rodillas, al estar en el suelo este comienza desaparecer... en ese instante llegan miles de imágenes frente a mi, de personas que ni siquiera conozco... es muy raro, por que al parecer ellas si me conocen y salgo muy feliz en aquellas vagas imágenes, al verlas siento una extraña sensación ya que en ellas tengo un semblante alegre y sereno... me cubro la cara con mi manos estas se encuentran manchadas de sangre, las lágrimas ya inician a invadir mi rostro... de repente a lo lejos escucho un sonido de algo que dice CU CU CU CU CU... siento como soy arrastrada por una extraña fuerza, despierto bañada en sudor, en un cuarto desconocido para mi... realmente me encuentro confundida, intento pronunciar algunas palabras y lo único que sale de mi boca es...

-¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Que me paso?

veo que una puerta se abre, entra una chica vestida de blanco, trae en sus manos una charola, al ver que me senté la cama, salió corriendo y tiro lo que traía, después de ver como salía la chica, inconscientemente recordaba algunas cosas, pero por que no me puedo recordar, llegan vagos recuerdos a mi mente de lo que son los objetos que esta a mi alrededor, escucho el sonido de los pasos, el ir venir de personas extrañas... esta sensación que tengo oprime mi pecho, sigo sofocada a pesar que ya no estoy dormida, a regresado la chica que salió hace unos instantes y trajo una persona consigo, es alta de tez morena, posee unos ojos negros muy profundos,sus facciones son delicadas, su rostro es muy apacible, pero su mirada refleja tristeza, su presencia me inquieta, se acerca, me toca la frente, hace que me recueste otra vez, su mano es grande aun esta en mi frente por unos instantes, comienza anotar en unas hojas, en eso toma mi mano la sujeta con fuerza pero no con la suficiente para lastimarme, se esta unos minutos ahí, mirando su reloj, baja mi mano lentamente y la coloca donde estaba, no se que sea este objeto pero me es familiar, de una de las piezas se la coloca en el oido, la otra la pone en mi pecho, esta frío, doy un pequeño salto por lo frió que lo sentia, asi estuvo un largo rato... puso una luz en mis ojos, me lastima, quiero decirlo y no me salen las palabras, me comienza a invadir el pánico, ya que no puedo emitir palabra alguna, creo que ya termino revisarme, pero quiero hablar o gritar, pero que me pasa, hace rato hable a la perfección, sujete una parte de la saba y la oprimo con fuerza

-¿Qué sucede señorita?-

me pregunto el joven, al ver mi deseperación intento tranquilizarme, volvio hablar

-señorita que acaso no puede hablar-

me miraba extrañado, al parecer se alarmo, me comenzo a doler la cabeza, lo que hize fue sujetarla, todo lo escuhaba muy fuerte, era un dolor insoportable, hubo un silencio prolongado que cubrio toda la habitación, le dio instrucciones a la chica, al ver que mi dolor no cedia esta salio y regreso con una inyección, que es lo que tendre acaso... si lo mas seguro sea eso... lo único que recuerdo, fue que me movia deseperada en la cama, gemia, me altere cada vez mas, tuviero que llamar a otras persona para que me sujetaron con fuerza, me sentia una victima sin poderme mover ni hablar, hasta que al fin lograron ponerme esa inyeccion, el lugar donde la colocaron fue en mi brazo, no se que fue lo que pusieron, pero hizo que me relajara de repente todo se puso obscuro, creo que me volvi a quedar dormida, ya que solo escuchaba los murmullos de como charlaban...

he perdido la noción, estoy muy confundida ya no se que pensar, esto sera un sueño acaso o lo que estoy pasando es una pesadilla

-por que la sedo Doctor Sakurai-

-era necesario Ann, la chica estaba confundida y por lo que note creo que ha perdido la memoria-

-quiere que le avise a sus padres-

-si, creo que después de tanto tiempo esperando a que reaccionara, creo que se alegraran, pero tengo que admitir que no me gustara darles la noticia que su hija perdio la memoria-

-pero que le sucedió a la chica-

-es un misterio, por eso yo estoy a cargo de esta paciente, no creo que se tratara de suidio, no he querido alarmar a la policia ni mucho menos a sus padres-

-pero lo que dice, son acusaciones muy graves, tiene como comprobarlas-

-no, aun no, pero... mis sospechas estan bien fundadas, la perdida de memoria no fue por el golpe, ya que solo sufrio una inflamación en el cerebro lo que ocasiono que quedara en coma, por eso estabamos en espera de que bajara la infalamcion para que despertara, no imagine que fuera a tardar tanto en despertar... lo que me preocupa es que primero recuerde poco a poco, la sometere aun tratamiento especial... espero que de resultado-

-no se preocupe Doctir ya vera que todo saldra bien-

-eso espero-

la chica salio de la habitación, se dirjio al area de informes tomo prestado el telefono y marco a los padres de la paciente, se escuchaba el tono de espera... al no contestar nadie, dejo un mensaje en la contestadora, esperando que lo escuharon lo antes posible.


End file.
